Let's Not Waste A Second
by The Forgotten Nobody
Summary: A missing scene set after the events of 2x09. Alec and Magnus discuss what happened with Rafael and Izzy.


Once Alec and Isabelle have left, Magnus stays to ensure Rafael doesn't do anything foolish. He doesn't speak any more of what occurred, instead silently tending to Rafael's wound and allowing the vampire the opportunity to think. When he's ready, Magnus will be there to listen and assist but right now he's too confused, unwilling to ask for help he doesn't know he needs. And so, he leaves once he's certain the vampire won't go looking for trouble, meaning he's only been home a short while before there's a knock on his door. There are few who knock on his door these days and Magnus has a feeling he already knows who it is. Part of him aching at the formality, Magnus opens the door.

"Alexander," Magnus greets softly. The shadowhunter is standing up straight, his hands held behind his back and his expression oh so carefully controlled. "I wasn't expecting to see you." Magnus steps aside and allows the Alec through though rather than make himself comfortable, he remains standing in the centre of the room. Magnus, on the other hand, sinks into the sofa and rests his chin delicately on his fist. He would offer drinks but if Alec wants to keep this visit strictly business then so be it.

"I thought I'd give you an update," Alec says flatly, looking in Magnus' direction but keeping his focus on a point just above him. "Jace called. Valentine has the vampire fledgling. Most likely he's going to use him as leverage to get Clary."

"He has Simon?" Magnus frowns. "What happened?"

"Jace managed to get Madsy to fulfil the blood oath but it was a trap; Madsy ended up taking Clary to Valentine. Jace and Simon went to rescue her but during their escape Valentine got Simon and took him through a portal. Jace and Clary should be on their way to the Institute now. I just thought I'd let you know what happened since I wasn't sure when I'd next see you."

"Well, that's very gracious of you Alexander," Magnus says, tendrils of plans already beginning to form in the back of his mind. "Was that all?"

Now it's Alec's turn to frown and the shadowhunter shifts on his feet uncomfortabley. "I…I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I just don't like secrets Magnus, especially when they concern my family. I didn't like feeling like you were keeping things from me."

Magnus nods, thinking how clear it is they've made progress if Alec is the one making the first move for this sort of conversation.

"I understand that Alec but I didn't want to mention anything in case it _was_ nothing. You may not have appreciated me keeping it to myself but no one would have appreciated it had the accusations been false. If I been sure, I would have said something, but as it was I did what I thought was best at the time. Still, it doesn't excuse what you did to Rafael. I know Isabelle is your family Alec but Rafael is mine."

Alec's jaw clamps down tight and Magnus sighs, patting the seat beside him. Slowly, Alec join him.

"I just…seeing him on her, _drinking her blood_ …all I knew was I had to get him off her. She's my baby sister Magnus and he's…"

"A downworlder?" Magnus asks, one eyebrow raised

"No," Alec hisses. "I don't mean it like that. He…he should be able to control himself. What if he took too much? What if she got hurt?" The or worse doesn't need to be said.

"I trust Rafael wouldn't do that," Magnus says firmly, thinking back to the young, self-loathing fledgling he'd met all those years ago. Rafael might be in a bad place but even so, Magnus is sure that he is strong enough to not harm Isabelle, at least, no more than she was harming him. "And while I appreciate you are a man of action Alexander; trust me I know this _very_ well, what you did was uncalled for. One punch, perhaps, but to continue reigning down on him, especially with your sister shouting for you to stop, is something I cannot disregard so easily."

"You're not my mother, Magnus," Alec snaps, but the anger deflates from him quickly. "Sorry, I know but…it's Izzy Magnus. I have to protect her."

"While I will admit some of the fault does lie with Rafael, your sister is hardly blameless. From what I believe it is she who sought out the vampires, desperate for a fix. Rafael most likely thought he was doing her a favour, which I suppose, compared to the alternative, he was."

Pain enters Alec's eyes and he hunches over himself, elbows balanced on his knees and hands clasped tightly in front of him. "I should have been there for her," he whispers. "She said it herself, I hadn't noticed. This is my fault, if I'd been a better brother-"

"Alexander," Magnus interrupts. "Do not burden yourself with more guilt. As I said before, Isabelle is a skilled liar. If she had truly wanted your help I'm sure you would have known. And regardless, you can't always be there to watch out for your sister. While still young, she _is_ an adult, one who is free to make her own mistakes and learn from them."

"You don't get it," Alec says harshly. "If I had just looked a bit closer, I could've helped her. I should've known what that sick bastard Aldertree was doing."

"What's done is done Alec," Magnus says calmly, taking Alec's hands in his own to prevent him tearing skin from how tightly his nails are digging into flesh. "Perhaps you could have done something but most likely, even if you had, your attempts to speak to her about it would have been for nought. Sometimes you can't help people until they're ready to admit they need it in the first place. What you can do now is show Isabelle you're willing to be there for her, to guide her away from the path she's heading down without trying to take her freedom away. Of course, I will be doing the same for Rafael. No one is completely blameless in this situation but what we can do is try to make the best of it."

Alec huffs, leaning back so that his head lies just shy of Magnus' shoulder. One of his hands idly starts playing with Magnus' rings.

"I…I will apologise to Rafael," Alec says stiffly. "I'm still pissed but you're right."

"I always am darling," Magnus says, hoping to lighten the mood with a teasing tone. "I'm glad you're finally realising this."

Alec snorts, allowing his head to fall onto Magnus. Smiling, Magnus rests his own head upon Alec's.

"Everything just seems to be going wrong," Alec says quietly after a few moments. "Izzy, Aldertree, Valentine…when can we catch a break?"

Magnus sighs. "One day love, one day. It just means we have to cherish these briefly moments of peace when we can."

"Yeah," Alec exhales, adjusting so that he's looking up at Magnus. "I am sorry. You're nothing like Aldertree. I really am lucky to have you."

"And I you darling," Magnus says, turning so that he's able to press his lips against Alec's. It starts off chaste and slow, simply conveying both an apology and forgiveness but then Alec makes a low, throaty noise that has Magnus twisting, throwing a leg over so that he's straddling the shadowhunter's lap. Alec's strong hands run along his arms until one rests on the back of his neck, the other dipping further down towards Magnus' ass. It might be a completely inappropriate time for such behaviour but as he'd said, they needed to cherish these moments. Likely, there would always be some sort of trouble and Magnus is determined to not let it deter him, to not let it stop him making the most of moments such as these with his boyfriend.

Alec makes a needy noise as Magnus starts to undo his shirt and that decides it for the warlock. He leaps backwards, pulling a briefly bereft shadowhunter towards the bedroom. There's no telling when next they'll be interrupted and when they'll next get an opportunity such as this and so Magnus is determined not to waste it.

He never wants to waste a single moment with Alec.


End file.
